


In Good Time

by BrenIsntHome (NicoGreyjoy)



Series: Widomauk [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Jewish Caleb Widogast, Jewish Customs and Superstitions, Light Angst, M/M, Molly isn't dead fight me, Trans Caleb Widogast, Xhorhouse (Critical Role), Yiddish, You can pry Jewish Caleb from my cold dead arms, aka German, no beta we die like men, non-graphic birth, zemnian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoGreyjoy/pseuds/BrenIsntHome
Summary: Molly is a supportive husband and dad-to-be who doesn't always quite understand the religious traditions and superstitions of Blumenthal, but he tries his best.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widomauk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143833
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> *Sophia Patrillo Voice* "Picture it, Xhorhouse, peacetimes! Widomauk babies!"

Das Brötchen | Di Blintz 

It started when Caleb began mumbling to himself about bread as they are getting dressed one morning. Something about _'das Brötchen_ ' giving him trouble in the morning and how it needs to settle down. Molly was confused, to say the least. He will admit to not being fluent in Zemnian, only knowing enough to have a very basic conversation with his partner, but he could have sworn that Caleb just complained about a _bread roll_ being out of control and causing a problem. 

In the washroom, of all places. 

"Darling?"

"Ja?" Caleb called back from their shared washroom. 

"Did you just.....complain about a bread roll?" 

A pause. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mollymauk."

"Are you sure? Because you literally just said that 'the bread roll needs to settle down and stop being a menace in the morning'. Should I be concerned?"

"You are obviously hearing things." 

"Now you see I'm not entirely sure I was, is the thing."

Molly hears Caleb sigh and shuffle around in the washroom for a few more moments before he emerges in the doorway. And he looks....rather awful. The wizard is pale, and the dark circles under his eyes betray his exhaustion. He looks about two seconds away from keeling over. Molly clucks his tongue and quickly makes his way over to Caleb, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You look terrible. Are you sick?" He places a hand on Caleb's forehead. "You don't feel warm..."

Caleb lets out another tired sigh and leans forward, resting his head on Molly's shoulder. "I just do not feel well, is all. Nothing serious. My stomach is upset." Molly gives a hum of sympathy and wraps his arms around Caleb's tired frame, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"I'm sorry, love. Do you want to go back to bed? We don't have to do anything today. And, I can see if Deuces can make you some tea?" Caleb nods into his shoulder and Molly begins guiding him back towards their bed. After gently depositing the sleepy wizard onto the mattress, he pulls up the blankets and tucks him in before stroking his hair affectionately. 

"Good?"

"Ja," comes the sleepy reply, Caleb already drifting off again. 

"Good. Get some more rest, I'll see about that tea." He thinks for a moment before a teasing smile makes it way onto his face. "And don't you worry, I'll make sure to keep any rogue bread rolls I find far away from you." 

He doesn't try to dodge Caleb's lazy swat, and the glare he receives for his comment only makes him chuckle. 

The _das Brötchen_ incident becomes less humorous and more worrisome as the pattern continues over the following days. Every morning Caleb can be found hunched over the bowl, throwing up what little is in his stomach. Because as much as he tends to think of this as a morning pattern, Caleb is consistently nauseous and exhausted throughout the entire day. Caduceus has been doing his best to make things that won't upset Caleb's stomach too badly, but the poor thing seems to be constantly uncomfortable. 

Whenever Molly brings it up, Caleb just brushes off his concern, blaming it on a stomach bug or eating something he shouldn't have. Which is a load of horse shit considering he hasn't been eating much of anything lately that could cause him to throw up. He even had the nerve to blame it on _"di blintz"_ this time and act like he had no idea what Molly was talking about when the tiefling called him on it. Because how on earth this could all be caused by a food item they don't even have in the house is beyond him. 

"You should let Cad or Jester examine you," Molly insists with a frown on his face as he moves his hand up and down the wizard's back. "This has been going on for a while-"

 _"Nein,"_ comes Caleb's raspy reply. "I am...I am fine. It is nothing serious."

Molly gives him an incredulous look. "You've been puking your guts out for a week straight. Forgive me if I don't agree."

"No," he insists more firmly this time. "I promise you nothing is wrong. This is will pass." 

"And how do you know that this is just going 'to pass' if you don't let anyone look at you!" Molly exclaims, frustrated by Caleb's lack of concern. 

"Because this is just part of it!"

"Part of what!?"

Caleb says nothing, just looks like he can't decide if he wants to be angry or if he just wants to cry. And part of Molly feels guilty for yelling and upsetting him, but dammit, he just wants to make sure Caleb is okay and healthy. Molly lets out another frustrated growl at the wizard's silence and makes to stand up. They both speak at the same time. 

"I'm going to get Caduceus-"

"I'm pregnant." 

Molly whirls around, mouth open, eyes wide with shock. Caleb stares back nervously, looking like he's ready to flee at the first opportunity. "Pardon?" is the first intelligent thing Molly can get his mouth to say. The wizard shrinks back further, looking more nervous before. 

"I am....pregnant." 

"That's what I thought you said." 

Caleb and Molly have never really discussed children before. They certainly knew it was _possible,_ but the one time someone had asked them about children, Caleb had merely shrugged, a hint of sadness on his face. "I have never been the healthiest person, nor the most regular if you know what I mean. I doubt it would even take." And that was where they left it. Caleb had never brought it up again, and Molly had never pushed. It was just something both of them chose not to think about. Something that probably wouldn't happen, so why bother dwelling on it? 

But apparently, it had happened. 

Caleb is pregnant. His partner is pregnant. 

Before he realizes what he's doing, he's pulled the wizard into a tight hug. Caleb jumps in surprise, but melts into his embrace after a few seconds, all the tension leaving his body. He can feel his arms wrap around him, returning the hug fiercely yet not saying anything. Caleb isn't always good with words. 

But they don't need words to know how the other is feeling right now. 

40 Days | B'sha'ah tovah (In good time)

"So, you've known for _how long_ now?"

"About 25 days." 

Molly isn't upset. Truly, he isn't. He's more perplexed than anything. Isn't this something that partners usually share with each other more immediately? Something they celebrate together as soon as they find out? So why would Caleb hesitate on telling him. Unless.....unless he wasn't sure what Molly would think. Was Caleb afraid that Molly would reject him and the baby? Had he done something to make his partner think that way? He would never-

"I can hear you thinking from over here, _schatz._ What is wrong?" And Caleb is looking at him in confusion and concern, a hand resting on his abdomen over a practically non-existent bump-

_Oh Gods, they are having a baby._

Molly gives a frustrated sigh, not sure how to articulate what he's thinking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_"Was?"_

"About the baby. Why didn't you tell me when you found out?." He turns his head to look at Caleb. "You probably still weren't going to tell me yesterday if I hadn't threatened you with Cad and Jester."

"I.... _ja,_ that is probably true. I wouldn't have, yet." Caleb admits reluctantly, looking from the tiefling's gaze. 

"Why though?" Molly asks after a breath. "Why didn't you want to tell me? Were you afraid of how I would react."

"No."

"Then why?"

Caleb bites his lip, tugging anxiously at the loose strings in the blanket that lays over his legs. "It's just....well," he starts, fishing for the right way to explain this. "In Blumenthal, we don't....we didn't talk about it to anyone for at least 40 days. You're ah, not supposed to, I guess," he finishes, bringing his gaze up from the floor to look at Molly once again. The tiefling blinks. 

"You're not supposed to talk about it for at least 40 days?" Molly parrots.

" _Ja._ "

"I don't understand." 

"It is just.....how things were in Blumenthal, you know?"

_Ah._

No, Molly did not know how things were in Blumenthal. He knows bits and pieces, now that Caleb feels more comfortable talking about it. In The Empire, Caleb was careful to never say too much, even just among their friends. The constant threat of punishment and death that people from Blumenthal and other smaller towns like theirs had existed under for generations has taught Caleb's people how to remain quiet about these things. Even among outsiders they think they can trust.

Molly knows about secret candles and holidays. He knows about languages that are spoken only at home in hushed tones. He knows that Caleb is Zemnian, but _not really Zemnian,_ by the standards of the majority population of the Zemni Fields. His family may have lived there for generations, he may have been born there, he may speak and language and have the culture, but to those who have any inkling of where his ancestors came from he would never be truly Zemnian. He knows The Empire has cracked down on people who were too open about it in the past and how entire villages and towns have disappeared.

And he knows that even when it was dangerous, traditions were important to Caleb. 

"No, I don't know," Molly says softly, getting up and walking over to where Caleb is sitting on the couch. He gently scoots him over and plops down next to him, drawing Caleb into his arms. "But I'd like you to tell me about it." He intertwines his fingers with Caleb's and gives his hand a squeeze. 

All at once, the tension drains out of the wizard as he relaxes in Molly's hold. 

"You are not supposed to announce a pregnancy until 40 days after conception. I.....I don't actually know how many days it's been since- you know, but I was trying to wait 40 days anyway. It felt like....like the right thing to do."

"Mmm," Molly agrees, "probably was." He tilts his head a little. "Why 40 days?"

"Because after 40 days the baby gets a soul," he answers softly, "and then it's for real." 

"So what, right now it's just like a soulless creature floating around in there?" Molly pokes at his stomach and Caleb playfully swats his hand away, shooting the tiefling a mock glare. 

"Well, maybe. Or maybe not. It has been heavily debated in the Talmud and the Mishnah. No one really knows for sure." 

Molly pauses. The what and the what? He was certain that the last time Caleb spoke about holy writings he called it the "Torah" or something. These are new terms. Was Molly not paying close enough attention? And did he mean they don't know for sure? 

"So...it might not even get a soul at 40 days? No one knows for sure?"

Caleb shrugs. 

"So if you're not sure, why do you wait 40 days?"

"Because it is how things are done," Caleb says simply. "I would....I would appreciate it if you would ah, not say anything to anyone else for another fifteen days, yes?" The wizard's tone is hopeful, like he isn't sure if Molly is going to respect his wishes or not. 

"Of course, love," he presses a kiss to Caleb's forehead. "Whatever you want." 

_"Danke."_ He pauses briefly before continuing. "I did not mean to hurt you, Mollymauk. I probably should have told you. I do not think there is a rule that says you cannot tell your _spouse_ for 40 days. Just others. I do not know why I didn't say anything. I'm sorry-"

Molly kisses him again. "Shhh, it's alright. No need to apologize." 

"I.....okay," he says softly. 

"Can I ask you one more question though?"

"Of course, Mollymauk. What is it?"

"Does everyone in Blumenthal refer to their unborn child as a bread roll or a cheese pancake thing, or is that just a _you_ thing?" 

The elbow to his ribs is totally worth it. 

-

Fifteen days later and the combined force of Jester and Veth's screams can probably be heard throughout the entirety of Xhorhas. 

"CONGRATULATIONS CAY-LEB! THIS IS SO EXCITING! THERE'S GOING TO BE A BAAAAABY. FJORD, ISN'T THIS EXCITING!?"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMA! YEZA DO YOU HEAR THIS? WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!" 

Beside him, Molly can feel Caleb flinch. More so at the volume of their reactions than anything, as the smile that Caleb had while announcing their news still hasn't left his face. The others are quieter than Nott and Jester, but no less enthusiastic and happy for them. 

Fjord slaps him on the back after offering Caleb a softer, congratulatory hug. Yasha doesn't say much, but from her expression Molly can tell she is thrilled with their news. Caduceus..... while Beau gives Caleb a simple fist bump and a "congrats, man! I'm so gonna teach this kid how to punch people."

But while everyone else is too busy celebrating the good news, Molly can't help but notice that Caleb is starting to look uncomfortable. Anxious even. He makes an excuse to leave the table, tugging the anxious wizard along with him until they reach the back porch of the house, closing the door behind them. He sees Caleb breathe a sigh of relief as he stands in the cool, night air. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Molly asks. "Are you feeling sick again?" 

Caleb shakes his head. "No, no, I am fine. It's just...."

"It's just...?" Molly prompts, reaching out to take his hand in his. 

It takes a minute, but the wizard finally speaks. "Everyone is saying congratulations."

"Uh....yes? I mean, this what people tend to do in these situations." 

Caleb turns to look at him and Molly can feel the nervousness and worry radiating off him. He lets go of Molly's hand, only to wrap both arms around his midsection as he shifts uncomfortably. _"B'sha'ah tovah."_

Molly blinks. "Be sha ha what a?" 

_"B'sha'ah tovah,"_ Caleb repeats, slower this time so Molly can hear the individual syllables. "In good time, or in due time, something like that. I think either would work in Common. That is what we say. We never say 'congratulations' so early. It's bad luck. That's just asking for..." he trails off, looking even more anxious as he holds himself tighter. "I do not want to...to....what is the Common word? Jinx? Is that it? I do not want to jinx this, in any way." 

His voice catches. "I have already ruined so many things."

Molly's expression softens. "Oh honey..."

Caleb sniffles and looks back towards the ground. "It's stupid, I know. They're just _words_ -"

"Shh, it's not stupid." He gathers Caleb in his arms and holds him close. "It's not stupid at all."

Molly hears him sniffle a few more times, can feel how he's trembling and knows that Caleb is doing his best to not just fall apart right there. And it breaks Molly's heart. "Okay," he says, "okay. I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

A nod. 

"You are not going to ruin this. Nothing you do is going to ruin this. And if, Gods forbid, something does happen, it's not going to be your fault. Things happen, Caleb. But it wouldn't have been because of anything you did. It will have just simply happened, and we'll figure out how to get through it."

Another nod, and Molly sighs because he knows that Caleb doesn't fully believe him. Will probably always believe that he is responsible for every terrible thing that has happened or will happen in his life. This is a much deeper issue that goes beyond the pregnancy. But they have time. They have time to work on this, and Molly is in it for the long haul. 

"And, if it will make you feel even the slightest bit better, 'congratulations' is hereby banned in Xhorhouse until you deem it an acceptable word. You can sick Veth on anyone who violates the rule. She has quite the collection of sharp objects. Okay?" 

Caleb lets out a watery laugh, clinging to Molly tighter. "Okay." 

Molly lowers his hand to Caleb's stomach, sliding under his shirt to rest on bare skin. There still isn't much of a bump, just a slight rounding out that the average person wouldn't even notice. But it's there. 

_B'sha'ah tovah."_ He hopes he didn't butcher the language too much. 

Caleb brings his hand to rest on top of Molly's. _"B'sha'ah tovah."_

Nursery

There is an empty room that now connects to theirs which will serve as the nursery. The keyword being "empty".

Caleb is well into his eighth month, the tiny non existent bump now a nearly full-grown bump that houses a squirming, kicking little menace that he still affectionately refers to as _das Brötchen_ or _di blintz,_ seemingly avoiding the use of the word "baby" as much as possible, which is fine. But what is _not fine_ is the fact that the _di blintz_ is due in a little less than two weeks, and Caleb has outright refused any and all nursery prep. 

The most that he has gotten Caleb comfortable with is letting Jester design the walls for the nursery and paint it. But even then, he still seemed a little apprehensive, like he was doing something he shouldn't be. 

He looks over to where Caleb is sitting, a soft smile on his face as he rubs the bump and quietly singing the words to a....Zemnian? No, it sounds like Zemnian but the words seem different.

_"Shlof mayn lebn, mayn kadish eyner."_

_Ah, Yiddish,_ he thinks as he listens closer. Molly should really get better at this or he'll never understand a word his own child is saying to him. That, or he'll start only speaking to them in Infernal and let Caleb occasionally be the clueless one. The tiefling continues to stare at his partner for a moment, at Caleb for once appearing so relaxed and at peace. So happy. These moments are rare, even now during relatively calm times in Xhorhas and The Empire. Molly is loathe to interrupt.

_"Bay dayn vigl zitst dayne mame-"_

"We could probably start putting some furniture in here, get things ready. It's going to be harder to set this up in a few weeks when...." Molly comments before he can talk himself out of it, the unspoken _when the baby is already here_ hanging in the air. 

Caleb grimaces as Molly interrupts him. "Yes, it will be difficult I imagine." 

"So, should we maybe start finishing this place? Put a cradle up at least?" And they already have one. It's not as if they have to go buy or make one, they _have one._ It was a gift from Fjord and Jester, beautifully made and then painted by the little blue tiefling herself. Caleb had seemed delighted by it at the time, eyes misty as he thanked the both of them. 

But as much as he seemed to adore the gift, said gift was not put anywhere near the nursery. Hell, it's not even inside the house anymore. It's being carefully stored outside next to the house in a magically protected shed that is keeping all of the baby things they have safe.

Furniture? In the shed. Clothing? In the shed? The blanket that Veth sewed herself embroidered with _"For My First Grandchild. Love, Bubbe"_ that actually made Caleb sob? Neatly folded and wrapped up for protection, and then placed in the gods damned shed. The little gifts that have been accumulating from Caduceus, Yasha, and even Beau? The. Shed. And honestly, it doesn't make one ounce of sense to Molly. After all, wouldn't it be easier to have everything set up and ready to go long before _di blintz_ gets here? Wouldn't it make things easier on Caleb, who would have just given birth, to not have to worry about whether or not they have everything? 

Probably. But Caleb doesn't seem to see it that way, or care. 

_"Nein."_ The wizard's reply to Molly's question is instant, and he looks faintly annoyed. Molly holds up his hands in a placating gesture. "Alright, okay. I was just thinking that-"

"No, Mollymauk." 

Molly barely resists the urge to sigh in frustration, and calms himself before he can say something snappy. Arguing isn't going to get them anywhere. And also, Caleb has been very much in his feelings lately because of _di blintz_ and Molly doesn't want to make him cry over a stupid argument. 

"Can you just explain to me why you're so against everything _blintz_ related?" 

Caleb stares at him for a moment before sighing tiredly. "Because, Mollymauk, if you do not put anything up it saves you the trouble of taking everything down if....if something happens. We don't....we never buy anything or set up a room before. It is....asking for trouble, _ja_? Because if something goes wrong, you went through all the trouble of getting ready and then you just stare at an empty cradle. So no, Mollymauk, we do not put anything up until we know for sure we're going to use them. It is the way of things." 

Molly sucks in a breath, any frustration he had at Caleb's reluctance to prepare leaving his body at the man's words. 

"Okay," he says. "We wait."

Caleb looks at him in shock, clearly having expected a little more of a fight on his part. _"...Ja?"_ he asks, sounding so unsure. 

_"Aber ja."_

"Your accent is atrocious." 

"You love me, anyway." 

" _Ja,_ I do. I really do."

Bris | Simchat Bat

Despite the presence of a kind middle-aged midwife and having had two clerics on hand should anything have gone horribly wrong, Molly had been terrified. The birth had been a difficult one, what with Caleb always having had a smaller frame and narrower hips on top of not being the most physically healthy individual. There had been screaming and crying, and far more blood than there should have been, much to Molly's horror.

Though he had had to reign in all of the fear and panic he had been experiencing because Caleb was the one in pain and _struggling to push a whole little person out of him, not Molly_. He had to keep it together for Caleb. 

But between Molly and Veth ( _because that is **her boy**_ _and of course she's going to be in there when he needs her, Mollymauk Tealeaf)_ and the gentle encouragement of the midwife, they had kept Caleb calm enough to deliver a squirming and wailing, lavender hued tiefling with the tiniest beginnings of black horns poking out above the purple fuzz on her head. 

The moment she was placed in Caleb's arms, still squirming and wailing, and Molly saw her face for the first time, he cried. Because who knew you could love a tiny person this much after knowing them for exactly three seconds? 

"Hi sweetheart," he choked out as he reached out to stroke her face his finger, mindful of his claws. It took her a few moments but she started to quiet, calmed by Caleb whispering to her in a mix of Zemnian and Yiddish that Molly didn't need to be fluent to understand. Veth had stood next to bed, anxious and teary eyed but not wanting to interrupt the new family. 

It was a tender moment.

_So of course her little brother had chosen that exact moment to make his existence in Caleb's womb known._

If Molly had thought he was panicked before, the surprise twin really did him in. Because Caleb was already completely exhausted and injured at that point and no one in the room was sure if he would be able to do it a second time. But Caleb is a fighter and twenty minutes later their son took his first breath. 

Another tiefling, with the fuzz on his head a few shades darker than Caleb's own red locks and the beginnings of tiny white horns, his skin a light reddish-pink color. Quieter than his sister, he only let out a few whimpers when he was placed in Molly's arms before he settled down. 

"Is....is he okay?" Caleb croaked as he tried to sit up in a panic to see him, despite the protests of Veth, the midwife, and Caduceus who had been summoned in a panic by Veth moments earlier. 

"He's perfect," Molly assured him as he moved closer to allow Caleb to get a good look at their son. "See?" he said, showing Caleb the healthy little boy, "I promise he's fine. Now let Cad heal you so you can hold him, okay?"

Caleb still looked unsure but relaxed back into the bed. 

".....okay." 

-

Hours later and the room is quiet. Despite being exhausted and sore even after the healing, Caleb had graciously allowed everyone to say a brief hello to the new editions of the family. The anxious group who had been huddled outside their rooms the whole time, not knowing what to do and not wanting to get in the way, but unwilling to leave. A bunch of softies, the lot of them.

Eventually, when Veth noticed Caleb had seemingly had enough of visitors she had shooed them all out with the order of "Get everything out the shed and into the nursery. Be quiet about it!" 

Caleb had, reluctantly, handed the children back to Molly and Veth, only to doze off a few minutes later. And now it is just Molly and Veth (who has "grandmother privileges" and doesn't have to leave with the rest of them. "Besides, there are _two_ babies and who is going to hold the one you're not??"). 

"What are you going to name them?" Veth asks quietly. She's currently cuddled on the bed next to Caleb, practically glowing as she holds the little girl in her arms. 

Molly glances up from his son for a moment, briefly looking at Caleb's sleeping face before chuckling. "I would tell you, but an angry wizard might wake up and kill me for not waiting the full eight days. You'll find out with the rest in eight days and not a moment before." 

"Is that one of his things?"

"Very much so."

A pause. "Well, he's sleeping right now. He wouldn't know if you just told _me-"_

_"Veth."_

"I'm teasing, I'm teasing!" the halfling whisper-shouts. "I would never go against what Caleb wants. Not with this." 

Molly hums in agreement, going back to rocking the babe in his arms as he starts to stir again, solid red eyes like Molly's beginning to blink open. "I'm glad we have an understanding." 

The baby starts to wake up more fully and Molly smiles, beginning to talk at him instead. "Yes, we don't want to make your Tate upset, do we my little-" He grimaces as he barely catches himself before saying his name out loud. He hears Veth snickering but chooses to ignore her. 

_My little Zohar,_ he finishes in his head. He looks over at his daughter, still snoozing away in her grandmother's arms. 

_And my little Zisse._

-

If someone had asked Molly years ago about settling down, about having children, he would have laughed in their face because truly, what a ridiculous idea! Him, married? With children?? Absolutely not. No thank you. Sounds awful. 

But now leaning in the doorway of the nursery and taking in the sight of Caleb smiling wider than he can ever recall him doing as the wizard leans over the side of crib and talks nonsense to their twins, the babies squeaking excitedly as their little tails thump lightly against the bedding....

Molly wouldn't trade any of this for the world. 


End file.
